In order to offer customers a variety of items readily available for delivery, many merchants (whether engaging in electronic or conventional “brick and mortar” commerce) hold various quantities of such items within inventory facilities. Keeping items in inventory may serve to buffer variations in customer demand or a manufacturer or distributor's ability to supply various items. For example, different items offered for sale by a merchant may have different manufacturer lead times. Holding quantities of such items as inventory may enable a merchant to offer consistent availability of these items to customers despite the different lead times.
However, in some circumstances, holding inventory may present various costs or disadvantages to a merchant. For example, inventory storage facilities may be expensive to provision and maintain, particularly for smaller merchants who may not be able to efficiently and profitably distribute the fixed costs of such facilities across a limited quantity of inventory. Moreover, should the need arise, scaling an inventory system to accommodate increased demand or volume may be an expensive proposition requiring substantial investment in technology, facilities and/or staffing. As electronic commerce grows in popularity, many merchants increasingly list their offerings along with other merchants via electronic marketplaces that provide a common interface through which customers may search for items and place orders. In many cases, such electronic marketplaces include information about the products sold via the listings of the marketplace.
While the system and method for managing sales and fulfillment services is described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that the system and method for managing sales and fulfillment services is not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed. The intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the system and method for managing sales and fulfillment services as defined by the appended claims. Any headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used herein, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.